With the development of China's modern industry, various industries are paying more and more attention to the wear of parts of production equipment or the wear of materials caused by other reasons. When the wear amount of some parts in some equipment exceeds a predetermined value, it will cause certain hazards to the production and will directly affect the output value of a product. For a hoist of a mine vertical shaft steel wire rope cage guide, a guide device, namely a sliding sleeve, thereof is often worn by a steel wire rope. According to the “Coal Mine Safety Regulation”, when the wear amount exceeds a certain value, the sliding sleeve needs to be replaced in the case where the distance between an inner wall of the sliding sleeve and the steel wire rope is 15 mm. Therefore, the design of equipment capable of detecting the wear amount of the sliding sleeve in real time can effectively prevent an excessive wear amount from adversely affecting the production, and the position where the wear occurs and a current wear amount can be detected in real time. It is of great significance to the production of modern social industry.
Traditionally, the thickness of parts is detected by sensors. The thickness detection of a traditional sensor usually includes contact detection and non-contact detection, and may be specifically divided into photoelectric coded disc type detection, displacement sensing type detection, ultrasonic type detection, ray type detection, isotope type detection, eddy current type detection, capacitive type detection, laser type detection, etc. The detection principle is mostly the same as its literal meaning, and is to perform corresponding measurement by sound wave, ray, eddy current, etc. But the traditional sensor is sensitive to environmental factors and subject to equipment working conditions, the working form also affects the measurement accuracy, and it is not easy to install the sensor in some small spaces. Therefore, the traditional sensor has great limitations in detection, so it is necessary to design a novel and reliable detection method to make up for deficiencies of the traditional sensors.
Flexible printed circuit (FPC) is a highly reliable and excellent flexible printed circuit made of polyimide or polyester film. It has the characteristics of high wiring density, light weight, thin thickness, and good bending property. The scope of application of a traditional FPC flat cable is mainly used to connect a motherboard and display equipment to play a role in data transmission.